


Soulmate

by windyswind



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bottom Clark, M/M, Mpreg, Sentinel/Guide, Top Bruce
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyswind/pseuds/windyswind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BvS + 向导哨兵设定 + mpreg</p><p>他们总说精神体比本人更敏锐。</p><p>Their spirit animals know the love before they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Take 1

“作为氪星之子，你的任务是统治这个低等星球上的所有生物，复兴氪星的文明。而不是成为低等人类的一员！我真为你感到羞耻！”佐德将军恶狠狠地咆哮道，大力挥动着手臂。

佐德的脚旁，一条巨大的土狼也咧着血盆大口，发出威胁的呼噜声，呼应着主人的愤怒。

超人因为未能适应氪星飞船的重力，已经跪倒在佐德面前。他再次吐出了一口鲜血，感受到前所未有的脆弱。在这之前，他根本不知道自己的血也跟人类一样是红色的。

在他旁边，一只病恹恹的白毛拉布拉多舔了舔他的脸庞，似乎想给他打气。

“连你的精神体，也跟你一样的软弱渺小！”佐德心念一动，土狼就蹬向了拉布拉多毫无防范的后背，尖利的牙齿仿佛稍一用力就能把这条无助的小狗咬成两截。

“不。”超人一手撑地，忍着每寸肌肤仿佛被凌迟的痛苦爬了起来，蔚蓝的眼睛里有着坚定的意志。“你过于傲慢，小看了我，也小看了人类。”

两个精神体的搏斗很快分出了胜负。挂着红披风的小拉布拉多耀武扬威地踩倒了凶狠的大土狼，土狼眼珠子都要气绿了，却碍于咬着脖子动脉处的牙齿不敢动弹。

“你知道什么是人类向导吗？”

佐德将军不知道，因为他来自只产出哨兵的氪星。他也不想知道，此刻他只想将这个不知好歹的叛徒五马分尸。

他愤怒地扑向了超人。


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BvS + 向导哨兵设定 + mpreg
> 
> 他们总说精神体比本人更敏锐。
> 
> Their spirit animals know the love before they do.

Take 2

世界上最后两个氪星人联谊的方式是在地球上空打架，相比之下战斗力犹如蝼蚁的地球人应该怎么办呢？

身处卢瑟集团总部顶楼的小莱克斯·卢瑟停下了签署文件的动作，一旁的秘书疑惑地问他有何不妥。莱克斯没有回答，推开椅子，拿起特制望远镜走向了面向海景的落地玻璃窗，远处两个细小的物体正犹如炮弹般向大都会飞来。趴在他头上的纯金色小狐狸直起身子，小巧的鼻尖动了动，突然纵身飞扑了出去，轻轻松松就穿过了玻璃去到楼外，消失在空气中。

驾驶着价值千万的兰博基尼，却被大都会可怕的车流堵了一个多小时的布鲁斯·韦恩皱紧眉头，电话另一头的英国管家在尽职地汇报卫星拍摄到在世界各地超人和佐德造成的破坏，但布鲁斯已经无心聆听。他下了车，抬头望向远方，一直安静伏在邻座小憩的黑豹睁开了灰蓝色的眸子，动作灵巧地跳出车厢。

年轻小伙子迪克·格雷森正推着未婚妻芭芭拉·戈登的轮椅逛大都会的百货公司，讨论要给亲友们买什么节日礼物。店铺里的电视屏幕吸引了他俩的注意，一脸慌乱的记者在直播着外星人的斗争。两人对视一眼，点了点头，达成了无言的默契。睡在芭芭拉怀里的一只黑毛蓝翼小鸟和一只火红羽毛雀儿同时如烟消失。

他们都选择了同一个办法。

这些堪称是世界上最强大向导之一的人有着不同的命运际遇，但在面临灭族危机的这一刻，再容不下犹豫和分歧，他们的精神体化成最尖锐的利器，顽蛮而强势地入侵了佐德将军的脑海。

意识里的宏图被撕碎了，铺天盖地的恶意疯狂肆虐着他的精神触角，摧枯拉朽般吞噬一切。梦想化为灰烬，堡垒成为废墟，氪星爆炸毁灭的情景一遍又一遍地重复，带来最痛苦的绝望。

从不知向导为何物的氪星将军毫无反击之力，倒插秧般跌入了大都会与哥谭之间的海峡。

激起冲天浪花。

死亡之前，他该总算知道了何谓人类向导。


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BvS + 向导哨兵设定 + mpreg
> 
> 他们总说精神体比本人更敏锐。
> 
> Their spirit animals know the love before they do.

Take 3

“你就是路易丝推荐的新人？”坐在书桌后的星球日报主编佩里搁笔，推了推滑落的眼镜，他手边的土拨鼠精神体捧着一块橡皮磨牙。佩里眯眼，审视面前这个有些手足无措的年轻人。

眼镜款式比他这个老头还老土，廉价衬衫，表情腼腆，最大的好处是高大健壮，能卖点力气。路易丝觉得他能当个好记者？

佩里发誓这女人看待事情的眼光与众不同，有时甚至难以理解。也许，这就是她能拿到普立兹奖的原因。

“你好，主编。我叫克拉克·肯特。”

另一个好处，笑容挺甜的。这小子农村来的吧。

“喊我佩里就行。你的精神体呢？”佩里问。

一只乖巧的白色拉布拉多犬在佩里面前成形，小小地朝他们汪了一声，样子可爱得连自认粗汉的佩里也忍不住伸手摸了一把。

“原来是哨兵啊，几级了？”

如同男女阴阳，所有人类天生两分：有些是哨兵，拥有较敏感的五感和较强大的体力，但可能因为感官过载而失控；有些是向导，拥有较强大的精神力，能进入人类识海，安抚哨兵情绪。哨兵和向导的能力分为十二级，越高能力越强，差距也越大。级数虽然能透过训练逐渐提高，但能力的极限会受其天资影响。一般人终其一生也不能跨越五级，这样的向导最多不过是能和亲密的对象偶尔心有灵犀，哨兵不过动作稍微敏捷而已。

十二级之上还有传说中的圣级，亿万人中也难寻一个。一个月前阻止超人与佐德大战破坏大都会的就是几个匿名圣级向导。理论上哨兵和向导的数目是均等的，不过锻炼肉体容易，磨炼精神困难，一个不小心就成了阿卡姆的一员，所以高级的向导比高级的哨兵罕见，低级的向导又比低价的哨兵泛滥。

佩里询问的原因是级数越高的哨兵越容易失控，大部分暴力罪犯都是中至高级哨兵。低级的哨兵因为感官获得的信息较少，顶多就是偶尔有些暴躁，出不了乱子。

“三级。”怕被当做心虚，天生圣级哨兵的克拉克目不斜视地回答，实际上目光已经穿透佩里去到了遥远的太阳。

“很好，我相信路易丝的眼光。欢迎你，肯特先生，加入我们星球日报的大家庭。”佩里这时才站起来与他握手。

克拉克惊喜地笑了。“谢谢你，佩里。我会努力工作的。”

“嗯，看你腿脚应该不错，先去跑跑体育版吧。”佩里心想，让这初出茅庐的小子去负责娱乐版，还不被那帮土豪阔太生吞了？还是让他去体育版慢慢锻炼吧。


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BvS + 向导哨兵设定 + mpreg
> 
> 他们总说精神体比本人更敏锐。
> 
> Their spirit animals know the love before they do.

Take 4

“布鲁斯老爷，通宵达旦是留给年轻人的工作，而您恐怕已经不再有这个特权了。”阿尔弗莱德将宵夜放在电脑桌旁，以不甚赞成的语气提醒他服侍了四十多年的主人。

他说话的对象全神贯注地阅读着电脑屏幕上的资料，没有回头便道：“我还没老得不能夜巡，阿尔弗莱德。”他脚旁伏着假寐的黑豹犹如一团巨大的黑影，并没有因为阿尔弗莱德的接近而有所反应。

一头略显老态的老鹰在蝙蝠洞上空盘旋数圈，徐徐落在了英国管家的肩膀上。精神体对其主人而言是没有重量的，所以阿尔弗莱德的站姿没有动摇，语气也没有改变：“但您答应了迪克少爷和杰森少爷，在打击犯罪的晚间运动后，会在日出前入睡。”

“我很好，他们过分担心了。”蝙蝠侠没有停下敲击键盘的动作，他在根据卫星拍摄片段分析超人的能力。

半年前的黑零事件中，几个包括蝙蝠侠、蝙蝠女和夜翼在内的圣级向导联手击退了一个在大都会暴走的外星哨兵佐德。受益于黄太阳的照耀，氪星人的力量强如神明，就算是地球上最顶尖的哨兵也难以望其项背。为了在瞬间攻破佐德的精神堡垒，几个出手的向导舍弃常见的渗透操纵手段，而是采取了杀敌一万，自损三千的强攻，各自的精神力也因此遭受轻重不一的反弹，其中又尤以蝙蝠侠为最。事后，他七孔流血地昏倒在车里，在管家和养子们毫不松懈的看管下静养了一个月才被允许继续执行义警职务。

长子迪克和次子杰森曾经私下讨论过这个问题，迪克认为这是因为蝙蝠侠是他见过最强大的向导，又拥有丰富的精神攻克经验，在当时的进攻中担任了领头的角色，所以受伤也最重。杰森则嘲笑（或者说担心）道这是老头子年纪大了，恢复力不比二十来岁的时候好了。

但阿尔弗莱德比他们更了解布鲁斯。这不是能力强弱问题，也不是年纪问题。接近二十年来致力于清洗罪恶，却犹如磁石般吸引了更多凶暴哨兵和神经病向导罪犯来侵犯哥谭，更屡次险些害死布鲁斯的家人们。这带来的不仅是疲惫，还有对自己的失望，甚至促进了他对抗罪恶时孤注一掷般的暴力行径。这样的态度，使他在对付佐德时更奋不顾身。

阿尔弗莱德感谢上天，这些年来迪克少爷和杰森少爷虽然多次和布鲁斯吵架，但他们始终没有离他而去。他们是布鲁斯的家人，是他没有沉溺在黑暗中的锚。但近年来布鲁斯越来越隔绝自己，将所有心力放在义警事务上，甚至很少允许他的儿子们来探望他。他的识海深渊无人可近，最优秀的向导也无法和他建立精神连接。他担心他们已经无法拯救布鲁斯岌岌可危的理智了。

“恐怕我不能苟同，布鲁斯老爷。一个神智健全的人是不会花上全盘心力去研究杀死超人的办法的，他拯救了很多的生命——”

“甚至包括大都会的猫。我知道他干了什么，他正在尝试做好事，但我不知道他是否明白对错的界限。”布鲁斯终于转过头看向阿尔弗莱德。他英俊的脸上带着倦容，两鬓的灰白似乎又多了些，眼下的阴影显示他已经很久没有入睡了。“阿尔弗莱德，你也看过黑零事件的报告，你知道这两个见鬼的外星人对地球带来的威胁和损害。佐德疯了，他是从没有见过向导的外星人，但几乎集合了地球上最强向导之力，才打了他一个措手不及。但超人，他不一样，他来地球的时间比佐德长，他知道什么是向导。他妈的他甚至可能曾经跟向导精神结合过。他的防范比佐德会更坚不可摧，他的能力没有极限。万一有一天他跨过了那条线，就是我们所有人的末日。我要找到他的弱点。”

阿尔弗莱德担忧地凝视着他。“找到了以后，您打算怎么做呢？”

“确保在他犯傻的时候可以消灭他。”布鲁斯简单道。

“布鲁斯老爷，您知道有更容易的办法。超人是一个哨兵，如果您能驯服（tame）他，就永远不会走到要消灭他的一步。”尽管这个提议并不太光明正大，但总比超人和蝙蝠侠两败俱伤要好，况且超人看起来是个心地善良的黑发蓝眼小伙子。

所谓驯服，其实是一种哨兵和向导精神结合的办法，向导驯服哨兵的野性，沉淀哨兵的思绪，使之不会暴走；哨兵占有向导的精神蓝图，成为向导意识里坚定的锚，使之不会迷失。

布鲁斯摇头。

“你一直都清楚的不是吗，阿尔弗莱德？我一向喜欢选择艰途（I always prefer the hard way）。”


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BvS + 向导哨兵设定 + mpreg
> 
> 他们总说精神体比本人更敏锐。
> 
> Their spirit animals know the love before they do.

Take 5

莱克斯·卢瑟手抱着自己的金狐狸精神体，为其赞助的图书馆开幕仪式致辞。小狐狸蓬松的大尾巴犹如围巾般密密实实地缠着他的脖子，甚至挡住了小半张脸，使他少了几分平日的神经兮兮，多了几分蠢萌（的错觉）。

身处杯觥交錯、衣香鬓影间，一身优雅燕尾服的布鲁斯从服务员举着的盘子上拿了一杯香槟。近年哥谭的布鲁斯韦恩已经不常出席这类型的应酬，这次的目的是为了偷取卢瑟大宅的数据库资料。他打算等卢瑟说完他的胡言乱语、场面更热闹的时候，就悄悄开溜去寻找主机房。

但一个男人喊住了他。

“韦恩先生。”

尽管对即将到来的应酬非常不耐，布鲁斯闻声还是回过身来。

“我是克拉克·肯特，星球日报的记者。”那是一个戴着粗框眼镜的年轻记者，头发微卷，脸容隐隐透着熟悉的感觉。虽然那身老土的西装并不贴身，但也能看出他有一副好身材。不知道是因为过分认真抑或紧张，他没有什么笑容。

最后一点让布鲁斯有点失望。

“请问你对哥谭的蝙蝠侠有什么看法？”不待布鲁斯回话，克拉克就追问道，语气可算不上是最友好的。布鲁斯眉宇一动，这记者毫不客气的架势颇有星球日报——那最喜欢报道超人救猫的报社——的风范嘛。

“我们哥谭人有自己一套行事的方法。”布鲁斯一边说，一边考虑要不要伸手拎掉克拉克的眼镜，他有预感眼镜下面的眼睛会漂亮得令人惊喜。但这记者对超人的轻描淡写和对蝙蝠侠的咄咄逼人打消了他的兴致。

这记者根本不明白超人和蝙蝠侠的分别，只是想写抹黑蝙蝠侠的文章而已。

从对方的态度上来看，他对他的厌恶是互相的。

就在这两人唇枪舌剑的时候，不知什么时候结束了致辞的卢瑟悄悄来到他们旁边，兴致勃勃地摊开了双臂道：“哈，韦恩先生和肯特先生，真棒啊，看来你们已经互相熟悉了。”他亲昵地拍了拍他们的肩膀，手臂一转，指向他们旁边的桌下的两只动物。“看，他们也亲密起来了。”

一只矫健的黑豹一改以往的懒洋洋，摁倒了一只纯白的拉布拉多，靠身量的优势将其几乎完全覆盖身下，反复舔舐着对方脖子附近的毛。拉布拉多也不害怕自己的弱点暴露在对方面前，乖巧地用蹭着黑豹，仿佛十分喜欢这种亲近。

韦恩先生和肯特先生对望一眼。

精神体跟主人立场不一致，这他妈的就有点尴尬了。

 

备注：  
杰森是哨兵，他没死是因为他和布鲁斯和迪克都有亲人间的精神连接，所以他们能及时在小丑打死他之前找到他。杰森没有绑定向导，一直靠的管家阿福，哥哥迪克和嫂子芭芭拉的精神连接安抚暴走。

小丑是向导，精神力入侵能使人歇斯底里发疯。芭芭拉的瘫痪是他的杰作。

老爷作为向导，完全没学过安抚哨兵情绪，他擅长的是用精神力植入恐惧和打倒敌人。因为写作训练读作开挂的关系，所以体力不比顶级哨兵弱。老爷的状态和态度比电影好一点，因为儿子迪克和杰森还在。


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BvS + 向导哨兵设定 + mpreg
> 
> 他们总说精神体比本人更敏锐。
> 
> Their spirit animals know the love before they do.

Take 6

“我曾经见过像你这样的女人。”布鲁斯状若亲昵地贴着女人的耳畔说，心里怀疑是她截取了他从卢瑟大宅数据库偷取的资料。

这两人从旁人眼里看来是天造地设一对的俊男美女，调情的表象内里却是隐隐的针锋相对。

“相信我，你没见过像我这样的女人。”轮廓深邃的黑发美女勾唇一笑，倨傲气势犹如女王。立在她脚旁的银色独角兽喷了个鼻息，为主人的话语增添证据。

布鲁斯一时语塞，他虽然风流成性，的确没遇过哪个女人的精神体是个传说中的神兽。塔利亚把自己的精神体喊作美杜莎，但布鲁斯知道那其实只是比较罕见的埃及蛇。

这是否侧面证明了独角兽真切存在？

服务生将一辆盛载巨大蛋糕的餐车推走，躲在餐车地下的两只精神体顿时暴露在宾客的目光里。布鲁斯宝贝儿人尽皆知的黑豹精神体正伏在地上——这懒家伙在布鲁西旁边趴着睡觉的照片不知道上过多少次报纸——摇尾巴的动作却不这么寻常，这代表它的心情肯定很不错。一只没多少人见过的白毛狗踩着黑豹的上半身，就好像踩着一块昂贵惬意的毛毯，一时咬黑豹的耳朵，一时舔它的头顶，一时扑它的尾巴，玩得可不开心。

布鲁斯扫了这对甫认识就恨不得时时刻刻粘在一块儿的精神体动物，克制发表看法的冲动，心神一动，强行收回了自己的黑豹。

但再回头时，独角兽美女已经不见芳踪。

“布鲁斯老爷，您分心了。”微型通讯器里传来阿尔弗莱德善意的嘲笑。

布鲁斯还没回答，就感觉到裤脚的摩擦。他低头一看，一只白毛拉布拉多睁大了澄蓝的眼睛，可怜兮兮地望着他，嘴里还衔着他的一块裤脚。就算没有精神接触，布鲁斯也明白这是在敦促他赶快把它的玩伴放出来。

被温顺又可爱的小动物用恳求的目光注视，就算不能满足它的要求，至少也该摸一摸它的皮毛，安抚一番吧？不为所动的布鲁斯能感觉到周围的女士向他投来谴责的眼光，但他不想碰到克拉克肯特的精神体，一点儿也不想。

克拉克肯特已经不在这个大厅了，遭到拒绝的小拉布拉多也无法再逗留下去，满眼不舍地最后瞧了瞧布鲁斯，终于如云雾般消散。

“看来肯特先生的精神体与老爷您的黑豹相当投缘。如果你俩结合，请尽早给您的老管家写张通函。我得提早准备，免得小韦恩的精神体在庄园里闹腾时会打破您母亲的中国瓷器。”

“便士一，冷静一下。”布鲁斯目无表情道：“你知道吗？作为一个好管家，你看太多五十度灰了。”


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BvS + 向导哨兵设定 + mpreg
> 
> 他们总说精神体比本人更敏锐。
> 
> Their spirit animals know the love before they do.

Take 7

泛滥水灾中，超人抱起了在屋顶求救的母女；熊熊烈火里，超人在倒塌的大厦里救出了独自在家的小男孩⋯⋯在媒体追拍的镜头里，英俊完美的超人犹如天神下凡，散发神光，拯救着众生。

偶尔有人对超人的精神体提出疑问，也被他人一笑置之。这可是超人，遥远的氪星来客！他跟地球上的凡夫俗子不一样，没有精神体才是正常的。

而此时，克拉克的小拉布拉多犬正忠诚地藏在主人的识海里，无声地、孜孜不倦地向主人表达自己的诉求。超人努力集中在手头的拯救任务，但被海啸卷走的人已经差不多全找到了，而哨兵并不如向导那么擅长安抚自己的精神体。

他几乎难以抗拒那种强烈的渴求。

他不明白，为什么跟谁都能亲近的拉布拉多为什么突然就对那只喜欢睡觉的黑豹上了瘾，一个多月过去了依然满心渴望着重逢。按理说，精神体只是主人潜意识的反映，是哨兵向导不可或缺的一部分，并不会有独立于主人的喜好。

精神体相见欢通常代表着主人们的一见钟情。

但克拉克不认为自己和拉布拉多分享着对布鲁斯韦恩的好感。

老实说，那个行事诡秘表情阴沉的花花公子除了长得帅身材好之外还有什么优点？

如果路易丝在这里的话，大概会告诉他，一般人会把有钱视作最大的优点。

可惜超人对这一点并没有什么感觉，他只觉得对方非常不好相处。他已经习惯了人们会对超人抱有偏见，但为什么他们都对蝙蝠侠将自己当做检控官、法官和行刑者的独裁行径视而不见？

克拉克尊重蝙蝠侠履行正义的决心，但并不认同他的手段。

超人一边思索，一边把最后一个坐在木盆上飘荡的小孩子送回父母身边，向民众点了点头便如火箭般冲上天空。

话又说回来，精神体感应善恶的能力很强，从拉布拉多对黑豹的亲近来看，布鲁斯韦恩不会是个坏人。

只是布鲁斯韦恩和克拉克肯特的性格、三观和生活环境差别太多，应该不会再有什么见面的机会，也能避免好像上次那样尴尬的场面再次出现。

想到这里，超人定了定神，发现自己已经回到了大都会。但他不是在住所所在的城西，而是飞到了大都会-哥谭跨海大桥的上空。超人停驻在空中，心想自己应该是想到布鲁斯和蝙蝠侠，就不知不觉往哥谭方向靠了。

他犹豫了片刻，缓缓飞向哥谭领空。时值半夜，蝙蝠侠很可能正在行动，他想用超级视力观察一番对方的行动。

然而还没等他发现什么，一股强烈的震感突然就涌入了识海，吓得超人一个踉跄，差点摔倒在地上。

从不说粗话的超人很想破例一次。

这蝙蝠侠是用自己的精神网覆盖了整个哥谭吗？他从没听说有人的精神领域广阔到可以将一个大城市收纳其中。要不是超人没有恶意，蝙蝠侠顷刻就会知道他的到来。

一时之间，他不知是赞叹蝙蝠侠精神力之强大，抑或是感慨他的疯狂。

无论如何，蝙蝠侠肯定正在行动。

超人专心听了片刻，便往枪声和爆破声最密集的方向飞去。


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BvS + 向导哨兵设定 + mpreg
> 
> 他们总说精神体比本人更敏锐。
> 
> Their spirit animals know the love before they do.

Take 8

超人盘踞在哥谭港上空，眼睁睁看着蝙蝠车玩命儿似的追着一辆货车，躲过机关枪的扫射，撞破车库的铁门，从高架桥上飞跃而下，因汽油爆炸而引起的大火烧了一路。

目睹了一场轰轰烈烈的追逐战，超人的脸色顿时严峻起来。私人拥有大量军火武器，毫无顾忌地公开驳火，警方甚至没有到场，这样猖狂的情景在大都会可是绝无仅有。

货车上面装了什么，蝙蝠侠如此志在必得？

眼见蝙蝠侠就要追上那辆货车，超人将原本暗地观察的念头抛之脑后，决意现身阻止。他一个猛冲，不到一秒钟就从离地千米急降到了蝙蝠车面前。蝙蝠侠刹车不及，车头轰的一声重重撞上了超人的身体。本该被撞飞的肉体俨然不动，反而是坦克般的蝙蝠车因反作用力失去控制，打了个急转。

超人微微吸气，这是他第一次这么接近这位哥谭的守护者，而他的识海几乎要被浓稠的负面感受淹没。蝙蝠侠仿佛是用种种的黑暗情绪精炼铸造而成，光是他的存在就足以带给人们恐惧，悲怆，仇恨，厌恶……超人终于明白为什么蝙蝠侠能震慑哥谭的罪犯，任何一个心灵稍微虚弱的哨兵或者向导，都会在蝙蝠侠的精神力压抑下溃不成军。

但超人不是他们中的一员，他真诚而坚定，就算是最顶尖的向导如蝙蝠侠也不会使他内心动摇。

超人徒手撕开了蝙蝠车的车盖。

驾驶座上的蝙蝠侠抬头，两人四目交投，一时四野皆静。

虽然男人穿着面罩黑甲，全身只有一个坚韧优美的下巴露了出来，但克拉克还是在顷刻间感觉到了一股奇异的熟悉感。从蝙蝠侠眼里复杂的神色来看，对方也有类似的感受。

蝙蝠侠缓缓站了起来，身高差让克拉克下意识往上飘了两寸。

虽然有作弊的嫌疑，克拉克还是忍不住透视了蝙蝠侠面罩下的面容。

他有些阴暗地想，说不定很丑才不敢用真实面貌示人。

草，镀了铅，什么都看不见。

人与（超）人之间的信任呢？

“下次他们再燃点蝙蝠灯的时候，不要再出现。”镀铅的蝙蝠侠太不友好了，克拉克决定不能再放任他在哥谭散播恐惧，挖空心思想再说几句威胁的话吓一吓对方。

可是他被打断了。

“告诉我，你会流——”蝙蝠侠经过变声器发出的声音沙哑刺耳，刚说了一半就突兀停机了。

“流什么？”克拉克莫名其妙。变声器没电了吗？

他顺着蝙蝠侠的视线望了过去，在旁边的空地上瞧见了两只眼熟的动物。

这不就是他的拉布拉多系着红披风在跟一只黑豹在打滚痴缠扑来舔去嘛，难怪他说为什么黑暗向导带来的阴霾在揭开车盖后就逐渐消退了，原来是拉布拉多得偿所愿心情愉快啊。

克拉克心里一松，嘴角弯起还不到半度，又卡带了。

精神体黑豹在这里，代表着布鲁斯韦恩在这里，也代表着——

布鲁斯·蝙蝠侠·韦恩和克拉克·超人·肯特惊讶地看着对方，陷入了尴尬的沉默。

第二次见面就因为精神体而双双掉马该怎么办？！

这两只小家伙如此坦率，不知道主人很难办的吗？

克拉克整理了一下思绪，见蝙蝠侠似乎没有说话的意思，只是意味深长地望着他，冲口而出道：“你别想用收购星球日报威胁我！”

“我不可能这么做。”财大气粗的蝙蝠侠道：“星球日报两周前已经是我名下产业。”

克拉克瞪着他，突然感觉什么东西探进了识海里，轻轻地刺了他一下，又快速地缩了回去。不痛，反而有点痒痒的，颇有些意犹未尽。

但蝙蝠侠没有发动精神攻击。

攻击的是黑豹。

克拉克诧异地看向两只精神体。昏暗的夜灯下，黑豹一口咬住了拉布拉多的脖子，锋利的齿尖已经刺穿了皮层，眼睛散发着幽幽的蓝光。如果不是精神体不会流血的话，现在大概已经见红了。然而拉布拉多不但没有挣扎，反而伸出一点红舌，轻柔地舔着黑豹脸上的毛，仿佛完全不害怕黑豹会真的伤害它。

克拉克能感觉到黑豹并没有敌意，那它突然咬了拉布拉多一口，肯定是主人的缘故。

“你为什么要这么做？”他问蝙蝠侠，语气里有些自己也没有注意到的委屈。“你这是在滥用精神体之间的信任！”

蝙蝠侠无语。

他该怎么说？自己在想超人会否流血，结果精神体直接上口做了个实验吗？还有，这小记者到底明不明白精神体之间的信任代表了什么？

一直在通讯器的另一头聆听这一晚上的发展的阿尔弗莱德微笑着给自己倒了杯茶，早已看穿了一切。


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BvS + 向导哨兵设定 + mpreg
> 
> 他们总说精神体比本人更敏锐。
> 
> Their spirit animals know the love before they do.

Take 9

“布鲁斯老爷，少爷们——” 阿尔弗莱德的话还没说完，他身后的蓝眸黑发男子已迫不及待地探过头来，朝布鲁斯挥了挥手：“嘿，布鲁斯，想念我们不？”

阿尔弗莱德让过身，韦恩家两个英俊的养子相继踏入蝙蝠洞的主机控制室，随之而来的还有两只小鸟，一个全身黑色只有翼尖一点蓝，一个红色皮毛带着黑色尾翎。它俩扑棱着翅膀，飞至黑豹身上落下。正在睡觉的黑豹没有睁眼，前爪一扫就强硬地把小鸟们圈进了怀里。

“说真的，迪克，问出这种问题的你应该好好在阿卡姆呆一阵子了。”另一个同样蓝眸黑发，但身材更为健硕，还把刘海染成时髦的白色的男子轻松道：“毕竟，老头子什么时候不‘想念’我们？”

“你这是建议我去阿卡姆探望一下那些‘老朋友’吗？”迪克假装认真考虑。

“是啊，雨果教授一定会很惊喜的，上次你把他送进去的时候他不是发誓要给小蓝鸟洗脑吗？换个更好的脑子有助提升你的智商，或者换个dick也可以。”杰森随便扯了把椅子坐下。

布鲁斯的视线终于从众多闪烁的电脑屏幕移到这对吵闹的儿子身上。曾经的小罗宾如今都长大成人，成为可以独当一面领导众人的年轻英雄了，不变的是他们依然喜欢在布鲁斯面前口若悬河，企图用糟糕的双关和俏皮话逗笑严苛冷峻的大蝙蝠。

“迪克，报告调查结果。”布鲁斯沉声道。

迪克扬眉。“你不打算讲讲你为什么要我跟踪调查莱克斯·卢瑟吗？这家伙可是个能感应精神的圣级向导，为了不被他发现花了我不少功夫。”

“因为我怀疑他要对超人不利。”早料到迪克会想寻根究底，布鲁斯直接回道。

迪克还没把为什么问出口，旁边的杰森插嘴道：“那你们应该很有共同话题才对啊，你不是想干掉超人吗？”

蝙蝠侠想杀死超人吗？

布鲁斯不能否认他至少曾经有过这样的念头。但在发现超人的双重身份后，他改变了想法。

作为一个向导，他能真切地感觉到克拉克的善意，这样纯粹的善良在他二十余年与罪恶搏斗的生涯里几乎从未遇见。撇除什么一见钟情的主观因素，黑豹的亲近证明了克拉克那只穿红披风的小狗精神体是真蠢萌又活泼。

作为一个侦探，他也调查了克拉克的背景和生活。超人不是什么高高在上的神祗，他是个来自肯萨斯的小镇男孩，用老土的打扮示于人前。他最大的烦恼除了社会对超人的辩论外，是如何在布鲁斯韦恩的报社保住工作。

信任对于蝙蝠侠这样的人来说是十分稀罕的，他不敢说他已经完全信任克拉克，但他也承认自己的确不担心超人会跨过那条线。

他只是担心这个单纯的家伙会被人控制，失去自己的意志。他能感觉到克拉克的精神壁垒虽然稳定，但也并不如想象中坚固。他很可能从来没有跟一个向导真正结合过——他如果想隐藏双重身份，就不可能跟别人精神结合。

一周前的那个晚上，蝙蝠侠和超人在哥谭港因为精神体而暴露身份。在尴尬的沉默过后，他俩就不互相泄露身份达成共识，然后超人便火速飞走，蝙蝠侠也开着被开篷的蝙蝠车回基地。

布鲁斯不想把自己对超人的改观过程一五一十跟两个罗宾解释，便简单说：“我没有说过要杀死超人，我只是要确保在他犯傻的时候可以消灭他。”

“所以你这是肯定他不会犯傻了？”

“……”

“你只是不想消灭他了。”杰森露出得逞的微笑。

布鲁斯皱了皱眉，望向如父如兄的老管家。“阿尔弗莱德，你跟他们说什么了？”

“只是分享一些您的童年往事，布鲁斯老爷。”

“比如？”

迪克开怀笑道：“比如你小时候就给自己未来的儿子改好了名字，提姆·康纳·韦恩和达米安·乔·韦恩。名字有点怪，不过挺适合的。”

布鲁斯没有言语。说实话他都不记得自己干过这种事情，也不想追问，他对话题的走向已经有了预感。

永远最懂得打击蝙蝠侠时机的杰森道：“别担心，老爸。我们迷人的后妈会喜欢这些名字的。”

布鲁斯看向面前狼狈为奸的管家和儿子，还有四只精神体，终于意识到自己在这个家里是势单力弱的，连他自己的精神体都背叛了他。

是他负隅顽抗，抑或是他们旁观者清？

布鲁斯的心情有些复杂。

“呐，你要的资料。”迪克把装载了调查内容的USB抛给蝙蝠侠，嘴上简洁地汇报了结果。

因为布鲁斯十分看重这个任务，迪克不敢松懈，偷偷跟踪了莱克斯·卢瑟整整一周，要不是从小训练有素，好几次差点就被卢瑟的精神体发现了。据他观察所得，卢瑟几乎没有在公司总部、实验室和社交派对以外的地方出没。在芭芭拉的协助下，迪克发现卢瑟的确意图对超人不利，证据包括多次游说参议员建立制衡超人的武器，成立有关氪星矿石的科研计划，收买证人诋毁超人，让副手接触华莱士基夫等等。

蝙蝠侠一目十行地阅读迪克的报告，大部分都在预计之内，但收买证人这部分就有点出乎意料了。这证明卢瑟不但在研究如何击败超人，还在打击他的声誉，引发社会对他的仇视。

华莱士基夫是韦恩集体的前员工，一个哨兵。他在黑零事件中失去双腿，将会在超人听证会上作证。

世界最佳侦探马上就想到，卢瑟不会放过听证会这个机会。这是个吸引了全球人们注意力的公开场合，超人又必然会露面，一旦发生意外，无力挽回的超人等于在众目睽睽之下失去人心。

布鲁斯在其中一个电脑屏幕上调出电视直播画面。美女主持正解说道，十分钟后，听证会就要开始了。

迪克问：“你发现什么不妥？”

“卢瑟可能会在听证会上动手。你有华莱士基夫的进一步线索吗？”蝙蝠侠道，又调开了一个大都会法院的卫星画面，扫描异样。

“迪克抽不开身，喊我去这家伙家检查了一遍。”察觉到事态严重，杰森的语速明显加快：“他是个可怜的小伙子，不是坏人，但挺痛恨超人的，觉得超人害他断了腿又没了妻子。卢瑟给他买了新的电动轮椅，煽动他出庭指证超人。看，他出现了。”

杰森指着屏幕，华莱士正在法院门口接受记者访问。

“等等，有点不对劲。”杰森仔细地观察屏幕上的画面。“这轮椅跟我上次看见的不一样，椅背加厚了1毫米，底座加厚了5毫米。”虽然差异非常细微，但逃不过顶级哨兵的眼睛。

“轮椅被改造了，卢瑟集团长期有为了实验用途购入特制微型炸药，如果被他放在轮椅里面，足够炸毁整座大厦。”迪克睁大了眼睛。“如果这是真的，随时都有可能爆炸！我们得通知超人，你有他手机号吗？”

“就算有，他这制服看起来像是有地方藏手机的样子吗？”杰森说道。

迪克望向一直没有说话的布鲁斯，他坐在专属的主椅上，双手垂下，目无表情，呼吸清浅，瞳孔扩展。迪克猛一转头，搂着两小鸟的黑豹已经消失了。

“他这是想对超人进行感应？”杰森吹了声口哨。“好家伙，他们从来没有精神连接过，还隔着一座城市，这是不可能的任务啊。”

“灵魂伴侣嘛，总有些不一样的。”阿尔弗莱德悠悠道。

迪克和杰森交换了个意味深长的眼神。

TBC

 

每当写这种跟原著走的同人，总是忍不住扇动一下蝴蝶翅膀，把所有的悲剧改写  
嘿嘿，就是这么俗，追求皆大欢喜圆圆满满

这一次，  
是迪克的跟踪和杰森的目测拯救世界ww  
这是罗宾们的胜利ww

下一章蝙超又要见面了  
一会大喵小汪相见欢  
二会总裁记者齐掉马  
三会将会是！？


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BvS + 向导哨兵设定 + mpreg
> 
> 他们总说精神体比本人更敏锐。
> 
> Their spirit animals know the love before they do.

Take 10

稍微神智正常的人都不会出现在哥谭夜半的街头，除非你意图不轨，或者是意图对付那些意图不轨的罪犯。

几个打扮新潮的年轻人聚集在后巷里围成一圈，低声交换着讯息。

“这就是新货？”

“保证纯度让你欲仙欲死！赶紧付钱，我可不想被那个人发现。”

“怕什么？谁也不知道我们在这里，而且他应该去对付那些黑道老大，才没空管我们这些小卒。”

“你错了。”饱经磨砺的沙哑声音在背后上方响起。他们不约而同地回头，一个巨大的蝙蝠黑影从狭窄的巷顶天而降，仿佛恶魔临世，将要他们覆盖吞噬。

“是蝙蝠侠！”不知是谁率先反应过来。

蝙蝠侠在哥谭犯罪界深植的恐惧，加上他精神领域带来的压迫感让这几个小伙子几乎被吓坏了，扔下几包货物拔腿就跑，生怕会被蝙蝠侠撕碎他们的肉体，或者精神。

还真说不上来哪者更糟糕。

蝙蝠侠波澜不惊地滑翔落地，收拢了张开的黑翼。他将地上的粉末包踢进下水沟，并没有追上去。被蝙蝠侠逮到一次的经历足够震住那几个年轻人不再重犯了。

他没有掏出抓钩枪重回天台，因为他察觉了哥谭夜半的来客。

“超人。”蝙蝠侠平静地说道。

猩红披风的超人就像召唤兽般从天而降，有些不好意思地挠了挠头发。“晚上好，蝙蝠侠。怕打扰你工作，我本来想等你完成夜巡后才出来的。不过，我很高兴看见你没有伤害那几个孩子，他们只是一时迷途，我相信他们没有胆子再犯了。”

蝙蝠侠没有回答，他只是看着飘在离地一米处的氪星人，似乎在思考着什么。在他脚下的影子扭曲变形，逐渐形成实体，睁开了与主人如出一辙的灰蓝眼眸。

下一刻，黑豹就被跟主人一样系着红披风的白色拉布拉多扑倒了。兴奋的小白犬仿佛患上了什么过动症，伸着舌头胡乱地舔弄黑豹脸上的毛，用口水热情地给它洗了个脸。黑豹也不生气，跟小拉布拉多拱了拱鼻子，又蹭了蹭脸。

超人目不斜视，实在不忍去看自家兴奋过度的精神体——每次一遇见黑豹，它就会自发从识海里溜出去‘投怀送抱’，按也按不住。“布鲁斯，我是来跟你道谢的。那天如果不是你及时提醒，恐怕听证会会变成一场灾难。谢谢你。”

“不是没有代价的。”蝙蝠侠告诉他。

“是的，代价。”超人下落到蝙蝠侠的面前，维持着平视的高度。“现在我不用超级视力，都能随时找到你了。”

蝙蝠侠唇角微微一动，还不待超人辨识出那是否一个罕见的蝙蝠侠笑容，就被蝙蝠侠揽住脖子，瞬间将两人的距离缩减成零。

他们嘴唇相触了。

只是简单的贴唇厮磨，就如同勾天雷动地火般震动了克拉克的精神海——他从未有过这样的感觉，仿佛空虚了很久的半身终于来临，填满了他所有的缺陷，让他圆满而满足地叹了口气。布鲁斯却想要更多，他将克拉克从空中拽落人间，扯进自己的怀里，舌头趁机伸进了克拉克的嘴里，勾动克拉克与他一起推挤舔舐，缠绵起舞。他们犹如两个快要干渴致死的旅人喜获甘霖，再也不想他人他物，只要拥有这份缱绻香露，便欢喜得不能自已。

在决定使用感应通知克拉克的时候，蝙蝠侠就猜到他们迟早会走到这一步。他可以虚伪地告诉自己千万个讨厌超人的理由，理智分析千万个自己不应尝试感情的理由，他甚至可以尽力逃避接触克拉克的识海。但精神体的羁绊表明了真实的心情。他们是灵魂伴侣，他们终将相爱。

一旦他们的精神建立联系，他们就再也不能逃避，一切感情都会被坦白，随之而来的还有哨兵向导的结合热。

而他不后悔。不是因为在听证会救下的人命，而是因为此刻，此刻克拉克在他的怀里。

“我以为你至少会等到我回到庄园。”蝙蝠侠哑声道，啃咬亲吻着克拉克的耳垂，经由机器改造的嗓音为克拉克的脊柱带来一股股的电流，刺激得他倒抽了口气。

天啊，这个男人全身只露出了个下巴，为啥还是这么该死的性感？

“我等不了了。”在与布鲁斯精神联结后，克拉克便明白了彼此真正的想法。他立刻处理了轮椅的炸弹，听证会事毕后结合热的症状逐渐出现。初尝结合热的哨兵无法有一刻安宁，体内每一个细胞都在燃烧，精神海卷起雷霆风暴，催促着他尽快找到他的向导，只有他的向导才能平息他的渴望。

所以他来了。在一个安静的晚上，哥谭的小巷里，蝙蝠侠和超人抱在了一起。

“那就不要等。”细碎温柔的吻从克拉克的耳蜗伸延至脸颊、额骨、鼻尖，下颚，仿佛打下一个又一个的蝙蝠印记，最后又回到了那甜蜜的嘴唇。他们辗转深吻，就像已经做过无数次那样的契合享受。

布鲁斯戴着黑色手套的双手游走在克拉克的身上，隔着蓝色制服大力揉捏着他丰满的胸肌，挤弄那凸起的两点茱萸，宣誓着自己绝对的拥有权。另一只手已悄悄探至克拉克的披风下面，覆上了他圆润挺翘的臀部。

“参照我们以往见面的辉煌记录，我曾经想过我们第三次见面的时候要么被阿福赶着去结婚，要么就要打个你死我活了。”布鲁斯享受着这柔韧丰腴的顶级触感，不忘对克拉克道。

“你猜错了。”克拉克双颊生霞，喘着气道：“我们第三次见面，是在一个小巷里偷情。”他牵引着布鲁斯的手去碰自己制服背部的暗链，从后颈一路开至屁股。

“设计不错。”布鲁斯赞叹了一句。

的确，这样的设计太方便了。很快的，布鲁斯便解开裤裆，掏出昂扬勃发的巨物，从背后肏进了哨兵的蜜穴里面。克拉克的双手将墙壁按得下陷，因结合热而全身燥热，劲瘦坚挺的腰肢几乎要因为快感的冲击而瘫软下来。一向明亮澄蓝的眼眸染上了朦胧湿润的欲望，嘴里咬着自己的一角红披风，杜绝了所有的哭声浪叫——他们可不想吵醒周围的居民。

克拉克从未想过跟向导结合会是这样的疯狂又危险。布鲁斯的精神细密温柔而不容拒绝地进入了他的识海，叫嚣着强烈的存在感，予他支撑，允他力量；同时布鲁斯也捣进了他的身体，摩擦他的敏感点，狠狠占有了他，让他们之间再无缝隙。

正埋头苦干的黑暗骑士也是前所未有的兴奋。这个强大的哨兵向他展示了臣服，赐予他进入精神海的殊荣，让他将克拉克从里到外都染上自己的气息。哨兵的蜜穴又湿又软，每一次的挺进撞击都能挤出更多的情液，沾湿了两人的交合处，抽出的时候又会恋恋不舍地收缩咬住他的阳物。

他想看见克拉克高潮的表情。

怀抱着这样的念头，蝙蝠侠停下了肏干的动作，将超人翻过身来，双臂一用力，就把他从腰部抱了起来。克拉克配合地用双腿绞住身上的男人，任由他肆意抽送顶弄，将两人带上一次又一次的高潮。

这一次，堵住克拉克呻吟的是布鲁斯的嘴唇，而那沾了唾液精水的红披风垂落地面，因着交合的动作而微微飘荡着，久久不息。

TBC


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BvS + 向导哨兵设定 + mpreg
> 
> 他们总说精神体比本人更敏锐。
> 
> Their spirit animals know the love before they do.

Take 11

克拉克独自步向城市。

他从未见过如此美丽的城市，从高耸入云的摩登高楼，到栉比鳞次的密集楼房，无不散发着淡淡的银光，晶莹流彩，清冷幽静，仿佛用玻璃铸成的梦幻之城。

然而当他满怀赞叹，沿着跨海大桥企图进入城市，却发现这美丽的城市无缝可寻，如空中明月，如海面倒影，可见而不可即，可想而不可及，沉默地拒绝了一切温暖和伤害。

但克拉克可不是会轻易放弃的人。

强迫是徒劳的，他比任何人都明白城市的防御是多么完美无缺，他无法打破它的防线，谁也不能。

克拉克呼唤城市，让城市主动接纳他。

城市起初不情愿，犹如冷硬磐石砌成，以坚固漠然的姿态独守孤城。它知道克拉克心怀善意，但它不想伤害到克拉克。在它光鲜外表的内里，藏着的东西太可怕，可怕得能将一个好人腐蚀摧毁。

超人应该生活在光明之下，而不是被困于一座黑暗霉烂的城市。

打破这场僵局的，是城市的叛徒。

那是一头矫健优雅的黑豹，在不用出征厮杀的日子里，它喜欢懒洋洋地待在市中心的韦恩塔塔顶，俯视城市面貌。此时，黑豹离开了它的宝座，在城市的边缘，偷偷给小拉布拉多打开了一个洞。拉布拉多兴奋地汪了一声，摇着尾巴蹿进了黑豹的城市。

克拉克摸摸下巴，心想反正也不会有人看见，一矮身，就跟着爬了狗洞。

一抬头，他就吃了一惊。

绝望的氛围笼罩着整座城市。它不高贵，也不清冷，到处都是令人窒息的疯狂，污秽，和痛苦。这里是无望的深渊。蝙蝠侠用以威吓罪犯的黑暗精神领域，不过是此处的冰山一角。

黑豹朝拉布拉多低低地吼叫了一声，低头舔了舔它的鼻尖，似警告，又似安抚。拉布拉多虽然瑟瑟发抖，但没有后退半步，呜呜地回应着黑豹。

克拉克亦步亦趋地跟着这一对小动物，走遍了城市的大街小巷。每一步，他都了解这个城市多一点。他知道宽阔的大道充斥着犯罪的狂呼和无辜的悲鸣，曲折的小路血迹斑斑。

每一步，他都对布鲁斯多一点认识。

克拉克知道，精神入侵会摧毁掉一个向导的所有，所以他们都会有意无意为自己的识海筑起无形的高墙。

布鲁斯比他们更甚。

二十多年的义警生涯，一次又一次血淋淋的教训，将布鲁斯的精神堡垒磨砺至完美。他是最强大的向导，他的城市能抗衡抵制任何入侵，甚至隔绝一切伤害。没有敌人能将它打倒。

内里却是溃烂绝望，濒临崩溃。所有他目睹过的犯罪，他导致的失败，都在这里不断上演，永无落幕。

克拉克尊敬他的投入，却也心疼他的付出。

在黑豹和拉布拉多的带领下，克拉克来到了这个城市的禁地。

犯罪巷。

布鲁斯的父母被枪杀的地方。

地上没有尸体，只有大滩的暗红血水。

还有一个穿着精制西服，抱膝坐在地上的男孩。黑发蓝眼，面容俊俏，神情却十分疲惫。

这片记忆是他的动力，也是他的牢狱。

“嘿，小布鲁斯。”克拉克轻轻呼唤，在男孩的身边蹲下。男孩不理会他。

“想跟我一起玩吗，布鲁斯？”克拉克问他，试探性地伸手，碰了碰男孩的肩头。

布鲁斯这才侧头看他，眼里的黑暗稍微敛退，多了一点疑惑。“从来没有人进来过，你是谁？”

“我叫克拉克，我是你的哨兵。听过哨兵和向导吗，布鲁斯？他们互相陪伴，不离不弃。所以以后你不会一个人了，我会在这里陪你。”双手置于男孩幼小的肩膀上，克拉克亲了亲他的额角。

布鲁斯依然不解。“你为什么想当我的哨兵？我没有救下爸爸妈妈，也没有拯救哥谭。在这里，犯罪就像野草一样滋生，永远除之不尽。”他显然对自己的无能无力非常失望。

“但你尽力去做了，布鲁斯，你做到了其他人都做不到的事情。你没有被悲伤打垮，反而尽力去帮助其他人。这是非常伟大的行为。”克拉克与他四目交投。“人性依然有美好的一面，足以让我们为之搏斗，我会证明给你看的。我们可以一起继续你的事业，帮助其他人，让哥谭，让这个世界变得更好。”

“可是，你不会一直在这里，克拉克，你迟早会像爸爸妈妈一样离开我。”

克拉克紧紧抱住了这个孤单了很多年的小男孩。  
“不，我会在这里，永远永远。”

在他们的背后，黑暗逐渐褪去，血迹沉入地底，无数的重建和更新在瞬间发生。

宏伟的城市终露曙光。

 

《哨兵向导基础法典》第三章

契合的哨兵和向导实现精神与肉体结合后，哨兵会占有向导的精神蓝图，成为向导意识里坚定的重心，使之不会迷失。


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BvS + 向导哨兵设定 + mpreg
> 
> 他们总说精神体比本人更敏锐。
> 
> Their spirit animals know the love before they do.

Take 12

在布鲁斯的构想里，他应该会出现在大爆炸发生前的氪星，或者是位于北极、深海或其他什么地方的氪星太空舱。

但他现在身处的，却是一个跟氪星丝毫扯不上关系的农村。哨兵的识海远不如向导的广博，精神建构能力也远不如向导的细致丰满，所以这里只有一个蓝天，一片绿土地，随风摇摆的农作物，几个乡村小屋和两个凑在一起睡觉的小动物。

不消说，那俩就是熟悉的黑豹和拉布拉多。

布鲁斯嘲笑自己的后知后觉，克拉克的识海当然会在堪萨斯农村，不在氪星。仔细审视过视野可见的景物后，他判断克拉克只可能藏在玉米田里。

大侦探果然在玉米苗丛里找到了一个捂着脸抽抽噎噎的卷毛小男孩。

“嘿，克拉克。”他弯下腰，轻声跟小男孩打招呼。

小男孩闻声抬头，只有五六岁的模样，有点儿婴儿肥的可爱脸蛋上尤有泪痕，两个澄蓝的眼珠子水汪汪的，明亮清澈。

“泥是谁？”他娇声问。

“我叫布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯一边说一边在他旁边坐下，替他理了理额头的小卷毛，又擦拭他的泪珠子。小男孩乖乖地任他摆布。

“你可能听不明白，但我是你的向导。”

克拉克弯了弯小头颅，虽然不是很清楚向导是什么，但不妨碍他理解什么是“你的”。

“泥是窝的？可是泥很很很老了，泥都有白头发了，爸爸都没有白头发。”他抱怨道。

“你嫌弃我老了吗，克拉克？”布鲁斯假装不满地戳了戳他的小脸颊。

小克拉克认真地想了想，摇头道：“不，窝喜欢泥的白头发，很好看。布鲁西，泥以后就是窝的啦！窝要抱着你碎觉！”话毕，他手足并用地攀进了布鲁斯的怀里，还找了个舒服的姿势窝着。

布鲁斯收养迪克和杰森的时候他们已经十多岁了，他从来没有见过这么会顺杆爬的小男孩，不由失笑，亲昵地抿了抿小克拉克的额角。

“你刚才为什么不开心，可以告诉我吗，克拉克？我保证不会告诉别人。”

“窝的眼睛疼，窝还弄坏了妈妈的收音机……”克拉克小小声地对自己的老向导倾吐着秘密和烦恼。

一大一小沉醉在他们的交流里面，浑然不觉背后的农村在快速的伸延扩大，荒芜贫瘠的景色被补充了细节，也染上了美丽而富有层次的色彩。

 

《哨兵向导基础法典》第五章

契合的哨兵和向导实现精神与肉体结合后，向导会驯服哨兵的野性，充实哨兵的精神领域，沉淀哨兵的思绪，使之不会失控。


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BvS + 向导哨兵设定 + mpreg
> 
> 他们总说精神体比本人更敏锐。
> 
> Their spirit animals know the love before they do.

Take 13

清晨的阳光被隔绝在厚实的窗帘外，湖畔庄园的主人今天也一如以往的睡懒觉。

躺在他身侧的，却不是往日那些转瞬既忘的露水情缘，也不是那些绯闻小报上的艳丽脸孔。

“别动，帅哥。”布鲁斯闭着眼睛道，一只手充满占有意味地环抱着怀里哨兵的蜂腰，贪恋着这舒服的温度。

正在考虑要不要偷偷溜下床的克拉克笑了。

“嘿，布鲁斯，已经快中午了，我们还不起床吗？”被翻来覆去一夜纵欲的小记者全身都是斑驳的吻痕，不但不见憔悴，反而神清气爽，感觉身心都得到了全然的满足。

就在不久之前，他还不明白为什么哨兵会因为缺乏向导抚慰而躁狂发疯。

现在他觉得拥有自己的向导是天底下最棒的事情了，尤其是所指向导又强壮又英俊又可靠，还是个器大活好的超级英雄，能把你难捱的结合热变成最火辣刺激的性爱马拉松。

回想起昨夜在哥谭后巷的激情上半场，在蝙蝠车局促的车厢里几乎把驾驶座撞坏的中场，还有回到庄园后在蝙蝠洞的控制台上淋漓尽致的下半场，克拉克抿了抿唇压住笑容，把发烧的脸藏在布鲁斯的臂窝间。

在那之后的事情他就记不太清了，大概是布鲁斯把他抱回了卧室，然后他们在睡梦中完成了哨兵和向导的精神交合，因为他能清晰地感觉到布鲁斯在自己的识海里的痕迹，还有一小片的他永远地留在了布鲁斯的识海里面。

完成双重结合的哨兵和向导是密不可分的。

布鲁斯收紧了勒着他腰间的手臂，蹭了蹭克拉克的额头，那慵懒优雅的姿态跟黑豹舔拉布拉多的时候一模一样。

“天黑之前都是我的睡眠时间。”他霸道地宣布。

克拉克翻了个白眼。“有你这样的懒虫老板，韦恩集团居然还没倒闭。”

“我也是你老板。”

“你才不是，”克拉克顿了顿，不太情愿道：“好吧，我忘记你已经收购星球日报了，大土豪。”

“嗯哼。”布鲁斯睡意满满地应了声。

“大土豪十有八九都是白发苍苍的老头，你也老得起不来了吗，布鲁斯？昨晚让你累坏了？”克拉克坐起身不怀好意道，卷毛蓬松凌乱，嘴唇的红肿尚未消退，眼睛烁烁发亮地瞧着他的向导。

被三番四次打扰睡眠的布鲁斯抬起了半分眼帘，幽幽道：“昨晚哭着求饶的人可比我年轻多了。”

虽然他们已经完成了结合程序，但实际上他们才见过三次就上了全垒打。克拉克本来隐隐有点担心醒过来后大家会有点尴尬，可是他们相处自然得仿佛多年夫妻，打情骂俏全无顾忌，轻松自如。

精神交合真是一种增进了解的好办法。

伏在King-size大床末端睡觉的两头动物也被他们吵醒了。小拉布拉多从黑豹的臂弯里探出头来，汪了两声，舒服地伸了个懒腰，然后跟黑豹互相用舌头洗脸。

克拉克闻声回头，看着那两只比主人更早在一起的精神体。“我从来没有想过这个问题，但现在我有点好奇了。布鲁斯，精神体之间也会交配吗？他们不是一个物种啊。”

“我们也不是一个物种，我们交配了吗？”布鲁斯不以为然道，也坐直了起来，被单滑落露出了他健硕胸膛上的陈年伤疤。

这句话说得话糙理不糙，氪星哨兵彻底被带弯了思路：“拉奥啊，所以他们真的会……万一生出一窝黑色的拉布拉多，或者白豹……”他因着脑补的情景而表情有点奇怪。

布鲁斯倾过身来，亲了亲他的眼睑。“别看它们了。告诉我，你的精神蓝图完整吗？有没有哪里不舒服？”

“我很好啊，为什么会不舒服？”克拉克不明所以。

自从十岁以后，布鲁斯从未感到自己的精神领域如此稳定平和，好像那些愤怒和鲜血终于沉淀了下来，它们并未消失，但它们已不再无时无刻讥笑凌迟着他，逼使他蹒跚前行，消灭视野所及的一切障碍。浩瀚的识海里面终于有了真正的、温暖的重心。

而这一切，都是克拉克，他的氪星哨兵的功劳。

布鲁斯很少坦率自己的弱点，但他担心自己无法回报克拉克给予他的所有。“我没有学过梳理哨兵的识海，或安抚哨兵的情绪。我不会普通向导为了哨兵而从小练习的技能。我所学过的一切技巧，都是为了打倒敌人。”

“你在开玩笑吗？我从来没感觉精神海这么丰盛活跃过，就好像……”克拉克一时哑言，似乎是找不到词语来形容自己的感觉。“就好像你为我展开了一个宏大美丽的世界，稳定，平和，温暖。”

布鲁斯没有必要学习那些技巧，单单是与这个人类向导精神感应，已经能让他心满意足。

他们就是对方所需的一切。也许找了很多年，也许迷失过方向，但终究，他们相逢。


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BvS + 向导哨兵设定 + mpreg
> 
> 他们总说精神体比本人更敏锐。
> 
> Their spirit animals know the love before they do.

Take 14

“布鲁斯老爷，您回来了。请恕我无礼，请问您今晚在何处作客呢？”阿尔弗莱德不甚赞同地看着刚刚打开车盖的蝙蝠车。

一身硝烟气息的蝙蝠侠跳下车，扯掉了自己的面罩。“你猜到了，不是吗，阿尔弗莱德？”

“当您吩咐我找借口让克拉克少爷不要过来的时候，我的确有了……一些猜测。”阿尔弗莱德没有说得太直白，但对话的两人都很明白他言下所指。

“东西在后车厢，麻烦你把它放进底层的铅制隔离储存库，开启最高保安级别。”蝙蝠侠很少解释自己，他只是瞥了阿尔弗莱德一眼，便走到电脑前，拨通了迪克和杰森的通讯。

阿尔弗莱德听着他吩咐养子们继续跟踪调查莱克斯·卢瑟，搜集能让他锒铛入狱的证据，心里松了口气。蝙蝠侠调开克拉克，按照原计划去卢瑟集团实验室偷取氪石，这不免让阿尔弗莱德担心蝙蝠侠是不是仍然对超人存有余虑。但现在看来，蝙蝠侠不是打算将氪石制作成能消灭超人的武器，他只是不能忍受别人拥有能伤害他的哨兵的东西。

啧，向导的控制欲啊。


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BvS + 向导哨兵设定 + mpreg
> 
> 他们总说精神体比本人更敏锐。
> 
> Their spirit animals know the love before they do.

Take 15

超人横冲直撞飞进蝙蝠洞的时候，蝙蝠侠正准备出发夜巡，一眨眼的功夫，眼前就多了一个喊着布鲁斯，表情惊慌的蓝色童子军。他的精神触角在狂乱地张牙舞爪，鞭挞着不存在的敌人，小拉布拉多也烧红了眼睛，喉咙里酝酿着咆哮声。

“Boy，冷静一点。”克拉克的识海一向很稳定，精神体也从没失控至此，布鲁斯立刻便意识到他是遭遇到了什么巨大的打击，心神一动，精神力倾泻而出，温柔而不容拒绝地将克拉克包围起来，同时伸臂将强大的哨兵拉进了怀里。“我就在这里，我会帮你的，但你得冷静下来。”

布鲁斯。

布鲁斯，他的向导在这里。

向导熟悉的气息和精神接触几乎是瞬间就驯服了濒临失控的哨兵，狂躁的精神触角化成了绕指柔，温顺地回到识海里。小拉布拉多停下了疯狂的挣扎，开始心疼地舔弄起黑豹身上的抓痕。黑豹轻轻地咬了咬它毛茸茸的耳尖，无声地安慰着这个小家伙。

克拉克深呼吸一口气，咬牙道：“莱克斯·卢瑟抓走了我的妈妈，要挟我和你在一个小时内一决生死，不然就要烧……烧死她。”

寒意袭上布鲁斯的心头。玛莎·肯特，克拉克唯一的亲人被卢瑟绑架了。既然蝙蝠侠能在第二次见面就发现超人的真实身份，对超人异常着迷的卢瑟迟早也能将零散的线索结合起来，找到克拉克·肯特和他的母亲。他怎能如此愚蠢，没有想到要为玛莎安排保镖呢？

他再次犯了错。

但这次还来得及挽救。

必须来得及挽救。

他在十岁那年失去了他的玛莎，他不能让克拉克也失去他的玛莎。如果说二十多年来担任蝙蝠侠有什么意义的话，那就是他绝不让别的孩子像他一样，承受被夺去双亲的痛苦。

蝙蝠侠按着超人的肩膀。“克拉克，我保证玛莎不会有事的。现在仔细回答我，你用超级视线和听力找过大都会和哥谭了吗？”

克拉克说：“来蝙蝠洞之前找过了。”

“卢瑟深入研究过你的能力，肯定是采取了什么防范措施。”蝙蝠侠拨通了联络器。“阿尔弗莱德，马上来蝙蝠洞。联络迪克，他可能对玛莎的下落有头绪；同时调查卢瑟手下那群雇佣兵最后的动向。”

“我已经到了，老爷。”电梯门打开，布鲁西最信任的管家跟超人短促地点了下头，便到控制台前开始工作。

在蝙蝠侠的要求下，超人将他和卢瑟的对话尽量完整的重复了一遍。

“卢瑟要怎么确保超人和蝙蝠侠一定会打个你死我活？就算超人真的不顾一切来找蝙蝠侠麻烦，他的胜算也很高。和活下来的超人结了仇，这对卢瑟没有好处。”蝙蝠侠沉吟道：“除非，他另有计划，这场绑架和要挟的决斗只是为了分散你的注意力，无论你我谁胜谁负，他都是最后赢家。”

“布鲁斯老爷，我和迪克少爷确认了玛莎的下落，坐标已发送到您的装备。”

“太好了，我们马上出发！”超人差点就要猛地冲出去了，蝙蝠侠却拉住了他。

“你有别的任务，克拉克。”

“你开什么玩笑，布鲁斯？我得去救——”

蝙蝠侠将电脑屏幕上的紧急新闻指给他看。“卢瑟集团存放氪星宇宙艇的实验室抽走了整个大都会的电力，磁力墙杜绝了所有人的接近。这就是卢瑟的阴谋，无论他在里面做什么，你都得去阻止他。”

克拉克静了下来，他随时都愿意为了拯救妈妈而牺牲自己，然而……

“我去救你的妈妈。”蝙蝠侠坚定道：“相信我，玛莎今晚绝对不会死。”


	16. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BvS + 向导哨兵设定 + mpreg
> 
> 他们总说精神体比本人更敏锐。
> 
> Their spirit animals know the love before they do.

Take 16

“超人？哇，你来得真快。带了你的圣诞礼物了吗，你知道的，哥谭的蝙蝠头？”宇宙艇的主控制室内，莱克斯·卢瑟神经兮兮地笑道，遮掩着自己背后的倒计时。

“你在这里做什么，卢瑟？”飘在空中的超人眉头紧皱，有非常不好的预感。

“在覆灭神明之前，我怎么能不来看看神的文——”卢瑟甚至来不及驱使自己的狐狸精神体，就被超人用最小的力气一把掐晕了——蝙蝠侠警告过超人，顶级哨兵打顶级向导，想血不染刃就只能打个措手不及。怪就怪卢瑟太自信，也错估了行事光明却被蝙蝠侠教坏了的神明。

超人不想听卢瑟讲话浪费时间，直接用自己氪星最后之子的身份覆写了卢瑟在宇宙艇上的权限，调出电脑里面最近的事件报告。

“超人，玛莎已经安全。你那边情况如何？”临行前蝙蝠侠给了超人一个微型联络器，方便双方交流讯息。

“太好了！不过，B，你觉得我们该怎么解决一个将要出生的氪星异形？”超人看着在厚厚的繭里面蠢蠢欲动的佐德尸体，又看了看在旁边躺尸的卢瑟，实在不明白这总裁闲得没事干为什么要制造一个怪物出来。

蝙蝠侠默了数秒。“我有抑制氪星人细胞活动的矿石，会管用吗？”

“应该有用。你得赶紧把氪石带过来。改造异形的命令无法撤回，等它真的出来了我未必能压制得住他。”超人警告道。

“我五分钟内到。”

“为了大都会市民的性命着想，你最好是三分钟内到。”

“可以。”

“完事后，你得给我好好解释你为什么会藏有氪石。我该担心自己未来会有可能遭遇家暴吗，B？”

“……你暂时退开，保持宇宙艇通道畅通，我直接进去。”

这次超人没有听从指示，他担心异形会突然破繭而出伤害到蝙蝠侠，宁愿忍受氪石的影响也得亲眼看着蝙蝠侠给佐德的尸体喂了满嘴的绿色氪石。

妈的，看着都感觉好痛啊。

可是，为什么最难受的地方是肚子？下腹这沉坠坠的钝痛感是怎么回事……

超人迷迷糊糊地思考着，还没想出个所以然来就倒了下去。


	17. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BvS + 向导哨兵设定 + mpreg
> 
> 他们总说精神体比本人更敏锐。
> 
> Their spirit animals know the love before they do.

Take 17

“阿尔弗莱德很少这么急把我们召回来。”迪克在庄园门口遇见了匆匆赶来的杰森。

两只小鸟绕着对方飞了一圈，分别落在对方的肩膀上。它们感应到了兄弟深藏的焦虑，下意识以亲近表达抚慰。

“如非必要，他不会这么做。”杰森回道，同样的面色沉重。两人疾步走向大宅。

上一次他们可敬又可靠的管家命令他们放弃手头一切任务赶回来的时候，布鲁斯正因与小丑的搏斗重伤濒死。阿尔弗莱德害怕他们迟来一步，就不能见到父亲的最后一面。

幸好，最后布鲁斯还是凭着他强大的求生意志熬了过来。

这一次，会是更可怕的噩耗吗？

一头年迈的老鹰从庄园北角的高塔俯冲而下，几乎到达地面才一个九十度拐弯，往主径道冲来，凶猛的来势似乎要撞到两兄弟身上。

“哇，阿尔弗莱德，冷静一点。”从没见过管家的精神体如此活泼，迪克下意识伸出手格挡。

“迪克少爷，杰森少爷，请快快进来。”门柱上的通话器传来熟悉的英国腔，音调却比平时高了几阶。老鹰朝他们叫了一声，拍动翅膀飞进了大门已经打开的主宅。

“阿尔弗莱德，发生什么事了？”进门后，杰森率先发问，哨兵敏锐的感官让他轻而易举就察觉了阿尔弗莱德的异样。他的脸色红润，表情奇怪，瞳孔发大，额头的皱纹都比平时浅了些，心率却快得不正常，身体一直微微颤抖。

要不是太了解这位担任了超过半个世纪管家职务的老人家处变不惊的能力有多高，杰森会以为他是兴奋过度。

“快坐下，阿尔弗莱德。你的身体状态不对劲。”杰森连忙扶住他。

迪克没有能听见别人心跳的超级听力，可是他是一个圣级向导，他能感应到别人的强烈情绪。

所以他知道阿尔弗莱德没有中风。

老人家是太高兴了。

迪克失笑，他和杰森担任罗宾的时候偶尔会故意跟阿尔弗莱德捣蛋，两个人还打过赌看谁能先让阿尔弗莱德变了脸色。

结果他俩都输了，阿尔弗莱德本来就强韧的管家神经在布鲁斯的磨练下已经无坚不摧。

居然还有能看见阿尔弗莱德这么失态的一天。

“我没事，杰森少爷。”阿尔弗莱德语调轻快得好像在唱歌。“由于布鲁斯老爷还没冷静下来，他不能亲自来跟你们分享这个好消息，我只好僭越代劳了。”

杰森也明白过来阿尔弗莱德并不是生病，但他仍然想象不出有什么消息能让阿尔弗莱德这么开心。

“你做什么事情都不是僭越。别卖关子了，阿尔弗莱德。”迪克笑着说。

“你们要当哥哥了。”阿尔弗莱德终于揭晓。

静默了数秒。

两只小鸟啁啾叫着，展翅围着管家飞来飞去，兴奋的情状堪比刚才的老鹰。

反应过来的杰森吹了一声口哨。“老头子行动力不错啊，这么快就把下一代都搞出来了。”同一时间，迪克也欢呼起来：“是超人吗？肯定是克拉克，布鲁斯只对他感兴趣。这个消息真的太棒了阿尔弗莱德！”

虽然阿尔弗莱德一直觉得布鲁斯老爷和肯特先生是注定要在一起的灵魂伴侣，可是这个速度比他想象的最好情况要快多了，他还没来得及准备全套婴儿用品呢。

“他们在哪里？蝙蝠洞吗？我得去恭喜他们！”

“啊。”阿尔弗莱德上弯的嘴角平复下来。“情况稍微复杂，少爷们。有件事必须劳烦你们了。”

 

如是这般，被托以重任的杰森来到了书房的门口。在里面‘冷静’了一段时间的布鲁斯肯定感应到次子的接近，他没有作声，杰森也就直接推门进去了。

“恭喜你啊，布鲁斯。”杰森随便找了把椅子坐下。“怎么啦？蝙蝠侠也会闷闷不乐？不想要这个孩子？”

黑豹端坐在黑暗里，小红鸟落在了他的脑门上。

 

与此同时，迪克也来到了蝙蝠洞的医疗室，看到了躺在床上假寐的超人先生。

“恭喜你啊，克拉克。”迪克在床边的椅子坐下。过去一个月，迪克曾经在庄园碰见过两次克拉克，两人对彼此的印象都很好。“怎么啦？超人也有没办法解决的事情吗？你看起来有些迷茫，你感觉还好吗？”

蓝翼小鸟以喙轻啄蜷缩着的小拉布拉多。

 

“别胡说八道。”布鲁斯简洁道。

杰森皱眉道：“就算我不是向导，也能看出来你现在的心情不是初为人父的喜悦。说你不喜欢超人也太假了，你不想跟他生个可爱调皮又麻烦得要命的小崽子吗？”

 

“谢谢你，迪克。我没事，氪石的影响已经被完全消除，布鲁斯他们帮我检查过了。”克拉克坐了起来。

迪克抬眉道：“你的样子看起来可不想是没事的样子。我相信布鲁斯和阿尔弗莱德会照顾好你的身体，但也许他们忽略了一些更重要的东西。不想这么快要孩子是人之常情，克拉克。毕竟你们才刚刚开始。”

 

“我不是初为人父。我有你和迪克。”布鲁斯说。“这么说也许对不起你们，但我是一个最糟糕的父亲，我们该庆幸你们俩能活到成年。”

“你知道我们不是这么想的。”

“然而这是事实。我几乎害死了你，杰森。”

“你还要把这件事记着多久？年纪大的人不应该有这么好的记性。”杰森翻了个白眼。“你们及时赶到了，布鲁斯，你救了我。我真恨你逼我说这句话，但，好吧，布鲁斯，你是出色的父亲——不是最出色的那些，你还没这么完美，老头子——你指导和保护我们，你让我们自豪，你爱我们，你让我们想成为你的骄傲。”

“我想不到任何人能比你更胜任这份工作，布鲁斯。”

 

“我的确没考虑过生育儿女。”克拉克承认道。“至少，不是现在。也许我潜意识就觉得氪星人和人类不可能有孩子，所以从来不去想这件事。”

“那你现在有什么想法吗，克拉克？”

“我和布鲁斯的关系很稳定，我们精神绑定了。可是，”克拉克犹豫了一下。“我不确定布鲁斯是否准备好了，拉奥啊我甚至不确定自己什么时候才会准备好，迎接一个新生命的诞生。我还能继续当超人吗？”

“人的一生中充满了各种预料不及的意外，有些是不好的意外，有些，则可以被称之为惊喜。”迪克柔声道。“也许你们会迷惘，也许你们都还没做好准备，也许你得暂停超级英雄的事业一段时间，也许在接下来的几年你们都会苦恼怎么教育孩子。但相信我，你们都会逐渐调整过来，拥抱这一份惊喜的。这是你们相爱结合而诞生的孩子。”

 

布鲁斯沉默了一会儿，才轻声道：“谢谢你，杰森。”

“真的谢谢我就不要让我在这里给你煮有毒的心灵鸡汤。”杰森撇了撇嘴。“还有，超人，跟他肚子里的小崽子，是氪星人，他们可比我们强壮多了，哪有那么容易受伤。你继续沉溺在过去，担心这些有的没的，小心超人被你气跑，你就不用想未来小崽子的问题了。”

布鲁斯猛地站起身，冲出了门外。

杰森笑了笑，忽然想起了什么，朝门外大喊：“他妈的，你教了两次关于安全性行为的PPT课程！你都没学会避孕！你是傻逼吗？！”

 

克拉克沉默了一会儿，才轻声道：“谢谢你，迪克。”

“不用谢啊，我很期待我未来的弟弟或妹妹呢。”迪克愉快道。“还有，不用担心布鲁斯，遇到跟家人有关的事他就会纠结点有的没的，老毛病了，他很快就会想明白的，毕竟他——”

“——毕竟他是蝙蝠侠？”克拉克接口道。

“不，我想说的是，毕竟他那么爱你。”迪克站起来，带着自己的精神体小鸟与门口的布鲁斯擦身而过。他笑着举了举大拇指，布鲁斯微微颔首，带着黑豹走进了医疗室。

 

“你感觉怎么样？”迪克问杰森，两人都饶有兴趣地看着监视镜头直播的蝙超热吻画面。

“你是说教训布鲁斯？感觉当然棒极了。”

“我也感觉棒极了。”


	18. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BvS + 向导哨兵设定 + mpreg
> 
> 他们总说精神体比本人更敏锐。
> 
> Their spirit animals know the love before they do.

Take 18

狭小的牢房里面，坐着一个瘦小憔悴的光头男人，从不离身的精神体不见踪影。若是从前的朋友遇见他，恐怕也认不出这是风光得意又玩世不恭的小莱克斯·卢瑟。

倒不是说他们就乐意跟他相认。自从卢瑟制造异形外星怪物和陷害超人的新闻曝光后，昔日的顶级财团莱克斯公司一夜间树倒猢狲散，股价跌至停板，资产被法院冻结，锒铛入狱的小莱克斯·卢瑟从人人称赞的天才向导慈善家变成了过街的老鼠。

铜墙铁壁的监狱也许关得住一般的哨兵，却绝对无法钳制一个顶级向导的精神。为了确保他不会生事，大都会惩教处剃光了他的头发，逼他戴上韦恩科技制造的精神压制头盔，让他就像一头被夺去所有意志的野兽，可悲又孱弱，无力挣扎，更无法召唤他的金狐狸同伴。

眼前突然黑了一瞬。

卢瑟眨了眨眼，监仓外走廊的白灯依然光亮耀眼，尽头的两个狱卒小声交谈，似乎没有发现什么异样。

不是电力问题。

卢瑟脸上泛起一个诡异的笑容。

接着便陷入漫无边际的黑暗。

巨大的蝙蝠群在漆黑中拍翼嘶叫。

被精神压制的年轻向导不能建立丝毫有效的防御壁垒，外来的强大意识如划破纸张般刺穿了识海。五感被褫夺，恶意的入侵仿佛在他大脑里引发了剧烈的冰冷风暴，将理性的精神触角搅了个稀巴烂。

这种冷酷而暴戾的入侵手法，来者不言而喻。

卢瑟怀疑自己的肉体已经痛得在地上毫无尊严地嚎哭翻滚，但识海里的向导就跟小时候每一次遭遇父亲凌虐时一样坚毅地挺立，决不屈服。

成千上万的蝙蝠群聚拢成型，黑暗骑士在他识海里现出轮廓。也许是不满意下一秒卢瑟依然在顽抗，狂怒的蝙蝠侠倏然出手掐住他的脖子，将他吊在半空。

“我会一直看着你，卢瑟。如果你胆敢再对超人出手，你会发现今天的折磨不过是瘙痒一样微不足道。”

“现在我明白我的完美计划为什么会失败了。”卢瑟挣扎着说话。“是你，你爱上了神，你让神坠落凡间。你们那自私的，可悲的，微不足道的感情，破坏了一切。但我该感谢你，蝙蝠侠，你证明了神明不是全善的。”

蝙蝠侠将他甩在地上，冷冷地看着他。“我正在安排把你转到阿卡姆监狱。我那儿有几个朋友，会好好照顾你的。”

卢瑟神经质的笑容陡然尽失。

阿卡姆监狱是每一个向导最可怕绝望的梦魇。

但他很快又咯咯笑出声。

“钟声已经被敲响，我们只需要等到他们来到。他们很快就会来到……”


	19. 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BvS + 向导哨兵设定 + mpreg
> 
> 他们总说精神体比本人更敏锐。
> 
> Their spirit animals know the love before they do.

Take 19

“欢迎您大驾光临，普林斯小姐。”韦恩家西装笔挺的英式管家微一鞠身，彬彬有礼地带美丽的女访客来到客厅。“布鲁斯老爷和克拉克先生正在恭候。”

男主人之一 —— 曾在莱克斯图书馆宴会上交谈的哥谭大亨，布鲁斯韦恩 —— 先是阻止了另一个腹部明显隆起的男人起身，再几个跨步上前迎接她。

“我们都非常高兴你愿意来这里，戴安娜。”休闲服打扮的布鲁斯跟她握手。

“你说有非常重要的事情要商量。”戴安娜回答。在图书馆宴会后，她跟布鲁斯见过一次，将他从卢瑟家偷取的资料还给他。布鲁斯将内容解密后，又透过电邮发给了戴安娜，同时揭穿了她来自亚马逊的哨兵女战士身份。其后他们零零星星以电邮来往，讨论过一些关于超级英雄的看法。

数个月后，布鲁斯突然邀请她探访韦恩庄园，共商要事。

“是的。但我想先介绍你认识我的伴侣，克拉克·肯特先生。克拉克，这是戴安娜·普林斯小姐。”

肯特朝她打招呼，脸上的笑容温暖，让她立刻就有了好感。

“叫我戴安娜就好了。我想你也不介意我喊你克拉克？”戴安娜爽朗道。“对了，恭喜你们。”

从两个男人的互动不难看出，肯特肚子里怀的是韦恩家后代，两人的关系亲密。

三个人相继落座。戴安娜的精神体独角兽伏在沙发边，饶有兴致地看着一只拉布拉多在黑豹身上打滚撒娇。

“本来理应是我们去拜访你的，但布鲁斯担心我的情况，不让我长途跋涉，只好冒昧请你到来。”

戴安娜点了点头，示意克拉克继续。

克拉克瞥了布鲁斯一眼，回过头直截了当道：“我是超人，布鲁斯是蝙蝠侠。”

布鲁斯的身份她或多或少猜到了一些，但克拉克是超人这点让亚马逊女神也吃了一惊。他看起来就像是一个英俊温和的普通男人，而不是拥有钢铁之躯的外星人。

然而她自己，不也是拥有古董商人的伪装吗？

“根据一些证据和推测，布鲁斯认为，在不久的未来，会有更大的危机降临地球，任凭我们之中的哪一个，都没有办法独力抵抗。惟有联合起来，我们才有希望。”克拉克望向布鲁斯，后者接过了话头：“我们都看过卢瑟的资料，外面还有不少像你们一样拥有超能力的人，可以成为我们的援手。”

克拉克继续道：“请你考虑加入我们，戴安娜。除了我们三个，我们会继续集结世界上最强的超级哨兵和超级向导，邀请资料里面提到的人加入，组成一个团体。这个组织将会是为了人类，为了正义而战。”

戴安娜凝视着这一对夫夫，她能感受到他们的决心和诚意。她曾经因为对人类失望而收其战袍，也许是时候重拾希望。

但她还需要问一个问题。

“你有想过吗，如果这个危机真的来到，在前线作战是最危险的。你们的孩子就要出生，你们这么做，有很大的可能会让他失去父亲之一，甚至更差。”

因为布鲁斯和克拉克是灵魂伴侣，更是精神绑定的向导和哨兵。向导使哨兵更稳定，无惧精神攻击；哨兵使向导更强壮，甚至延长寿命。他们伤口愈合的速度更快，共同作战时会产生十倍以上的战斗力。

然而万一一方死去，另一方就很可能崩溃。

克拉克点头，抿了抿唇。“我们讨论过这个，甚至吵了几次。为了孩子的安全，我暂时不会用超人的身份出现，直到孩子出生以后，我就会回到战场。”

布鲁斯表情更是严峻。“我曾发誓绝不让别的孩子像我一样被夺去双亲，但这不止关系到我的誓言。万一真的出事，我的管家和其他儿子会照顾好这个孩子。而他的爸爸和爹地，要为他创造一个更好更安全的未来。”

这一对向哨夫夫，果真不同凡响。

戴安娜微笑。

“我加入。”

END

 

后记：  
虽然正文完结了但请不要走开！让您的屁屁继续跟您的椅子亲密接触！因为走完BvS剧情后还有一发彩蛋番外！这是一发我好几次忍不住中场插播的彩蛋番，但还是决定把惊喜/惊吓留到了最后。

这是我第二篇完结的蝙超中短篇，感谢所有曾经给我点赞和留言的太太，没有你们我不会放飞得这么开心！我还有好多好多狗血！黄暴！甜蜜！的梗要跟你们分享！就算是Pokemon Go，也不会——等等那好像是皮卡丘！走了拜拜！


	20. 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BvS + 向导哨兵设定 + mpreg
> 
> 他们总说精神体比本人更敏锐。
> 
> Their spirit animals know the love before they do.

彩蛋

Take 20

宽阔的64寸液晶电视屏幕仍然在放映着正义联盟的动画片，某程度上熟悉又陌生的超人和蝙蝠侠声音透过环绕立体音响响彻整个房间。

沙发上的小少爷们半小时前还因为爸爸和爹地的配音跟本人的差异而吵了一架，接着又为了最后一块的小甜饼打了起来。这对总在上蹿下跳，制造着庄园前所未有的噪音和破坏的双胞胎，为家里带来了许多的欢笑，和更多的烦恼。

布鲁斯的严峻冷面吓不着他们，克拉克的温声软语治不了他们，迪克为了让弟弟们乖乖穿上罗宾装拍卖萌照可以答应一切丧权辱国的条款，杰森被弟弟们的假哭骗了一次又一次。全家上下唯一能哄住这对兄弟的唯有阿尔弗莱德，利用他那对两代韦恩无往而不利的小甜饼。

两个孩子嗜甜的程度比小时候的布鲁斯更甚，但克拉克认为孩子们身上一半的氪星血统除了令他们精力充沛和会飞外，也为他们排除了烂牙齿和脂肪过多的危机。在他不经意地透露当年玛莎·肯特给小克拉克投喂过多少家庭甜品，再比照如今超人的傲人身材后，阿尔弗莱德就没再对双胞胎实施当年为小小布鲁斯制定的糖分摄入管制政策。

布鲁斯为此抱怨过管家的偏心，被克拉克敲了一记后脑勺。

为了安抚闹腾的五岁向导哥哥提姆·康纳·韦恩和五岁哨兵弟弟达米安·乔·韦恩，阿尔弗莱德乐呵呵地去厨房准备糖霜曲奇，再出来时起居室里只剩下电视的声响，两个男孩儿已经在舒服的沙发上互相依偎着睡得香甜，软糯甜美的样子跟清醒时截然不同。

侧趴的哥哥头挨着软绵绵的超人大抱枕，呼吸平缓，往常总被他拨开的黑色小卷毛偷偷又弹回了额头中央。圆滚滚的弟弟压着哥哥的大腿，微微张开的小嘴流出口水，沾湿了哥哥的小裤子，手里还抱着一个管家缝制的布偶蝙蝠侠。

眼前的一切和多年前小布鲁斯看幽灵动画片儿看到睡着的情景产生了微妙的重合。阿尔弗莱德驻足看了几秒，才去拿遥控把电视关掉。

伏在沙发边的黑豹微微睁开眼睛，安静地看着沉醉在感动里的老管家。两只金色的小胖蝙蝠收拢爪翼，把猛兽黑豹的长背当成了自动发热的软地毯，趴在上面睡觉——比起倒勾在哪个黑暗的角落，两只年幼的精神体更喜欢亲近它们的父亲。

萌萌哒的造型加上耀目华丽的颜色，直接导致黑豹再也无法潜伏在黑暗里，更别说维持昔日的低调了。

此时布鲁斯和克拉克都不在家，一个去了正义联盟基地瞭望塔，一个正在大都会上班。

在这五年多，这对世界最佳向哨组建了一个庞大的超级英雄组织——正义联盟，多次击退了邪恶生物的入侵和破解了疯狂反派的统治阴谋。同时，他们也逐渐磨合调整，在公事和私事间找到一个更好的平衡点，除了照看人类的安危，也照顾好他们两个小儿子。

起初，拥有超级速度的克拉克有着绝对优势。毕竟你要是能一秒便可从哥谭飞到大都会星球日报总部，借口如厕便能从瞭望塔回到家里给宝宝唱催眠曲，你就多了许多和家人相处的时间。

相比之下，被哥谭的夜巡，韦恩集团的业务和正义联盟事业占据了大部分时间的蝙蝠侠，就不可能在小婴儿哭着要爸爸的时候瞬间出现在他们床边。他能做的，往往只是在宝宝们睡着以后，疲惫地亲亲他们的额头，道一句晚安。

两三岁以前，小宝宝天天喊爹地飞飞，有事就叫阿福阿福，甚至把周末才出现的蝈蝈挂在嘴边，就是不怎么呼唤蝙蝠爸爸。

然而，我们在讨论的不是别人，是蝙蝠侠。逆转局面就是他的拿手好戏。

原来蝙蝠侠一直在私下训练长时间将精神体置于远处的能力。一般的高级向导能做到暂时性远离精神体已很是不易，蝙蝠侠仗着自己在跟超人结合后大大加固了精神力，竟胆大妄为地做这种会被当成疯掉的向导送入阿卡姆的行径。

从宝宝三岁开始，如果是普通的工作或者瞭望塔值班，而不是有危险性的进攻任务，蝙蝠侠便会把精神体黑豹留在家里，留在宝宝们的身边。一来是让他们习惯爸爸的精神气息，二来也帮忙看顾越来越顽皮的孩子，减轻阿尔弗莱德的压力。

这个措施的效果卓然。对尚不能很清晰地理解精神体概念的宝宝们来说，爸爸就是一个时而变豹子，时而变蝙蝠，时而能一手搂一个把他们抱在温暖可靠的怀里的男人。经过两年的朝夕相处，现在他们已经会摇摇晃晃地往蝙蝠侠身上扑过去，用稚嫩的小手抱着爸爸的脖子撒娇。

“小少爷们睡醒了可能会肌肉酸痛或者感冒，你可以帮我把他们送回房间吗？”阿尔弗莱德和蔼道，把声量压至最低。

黑豹喷了个鼻息，侧过身，让两只小蝙蝠像两只胖乎乎的球一样滚落到地面。睡眼惺忪的金蝙蝠跌跌撞撞地朝黑豹挪，不满地嘶叫起来。

黑豹不慌不忙地舔了舔它们蓬松的细毛，小蝙蝠立刻就平静了下来。接着黑豹两爪按前，肩头耸起，做了个类似人类伸懒腰的动作，一身光滑油亮的皮毛，展现出矫健修长的身躯。它低下头，将两只小蝙蝠叼在口里——以前他经常衔着两只捣蛋罗宾鸟到处走，深晓如何不伤害到它们又不会让它们掉下来，动作不可谓不熟练——踏足无声地走到阿尔弗莱德跟前。

年长的管家把霸道地压着哥哥的弟弟抱起，放到黑豹背上。不需要绑带，黑豹给出一点小小的来自亲人的精神暗示，哨兵弟弟就顺从地环住了黑豹的脖子，将自己埋进了黑毛里。

管家接着把睡沉了的向导哥哥也抱了起来。小男孩因为被移动而不满地嘟囔了几声，感应到属于爷爷的气息后便不再在意。

一人一豹并排着往宝宝们的卧室走去。

从背后看来，老人家的背脊挺拔一如壮年，高度只及他一半的黑豹步履沉稳。

他们走在一起，仿佛回到了四十年前，从父亲手里接过管家担子没几年的阿尔弗莱德与初识世途险恶的小布鲁斯，没有血缘关系的父子两人同行前进，迎接更多的磨砺与绝望。

不一样的是，如今他们都多了一份甜蜜的负担。犹如生生不息的循环，这份负担将在他们的指导下成长，承传未来的希望。

 

将两个小男孩舒舒服服地安置在床上，盖上薄毯子，将不规矩的小手小脚都收纳入被窝里，再确保两只蝙蝠崽都安安分分地倒吊在床边的架子上，阿尔弗莱德跟黑豹点点头，这才关上房门，离开了卧室。

在布鲁斯和克拉克归家之前，黑豹通常会一直陪在孩子们身边。对年幼的哨兵和向导而言，家长熟悉又沉实的精神气息有助他们稳定尚在萌芽阶段的识海，给予他们需要的安全感。

黑豹正准备踱步到一旁躺下，突然顿住了，侧头望向房门，黑暗中视物无碍的眼睛捕捉到了一道穿过门板的虚影，落地后凝成了四足踏地的动物形态，身后的披风飞扬，尾巴一摆就往黑豹扑了过来。

黑豹俨然不动地承受了冲力，前爪摁着白色的犬儿，轻轻咬了咬它软趴趴的长耳朵。拉布拉多忍着兴奋地汪汪叫出声的冲动，用颜色粉嫩的小舌给黑豹洗脸，表达自己的思念。

近日布鲁斯和克拉克各有要务，算起来黑豹和拉布拉多也三天没有见过面了。拉布拉多的出现，证明克拉克已经回到了家里。

克拉克这么忙，是因为他得在报社长达半年的产假（大老板兼老公恨不得他放足一年！）开始前交接手头的工作。也许是因为有过生育的经验了，也许是因为这一胎的女儿比双胞胎乖巧，克拉克这次的妊娠反应没有上次强烈，超能力的衰退速度也放缓了很多，在腹部明显隆起的时候仍能上树救猫，力挫反派。在克拉克的坚持下，布鲁斯满心不情愿地答应让他继续工作至六月显怀。

然而再接下去，想要穿上超人的紧身制服就太勉强了，他们可不想小玛莎·韦恩成为敌人打击的目标。幸好正义联盟的体制架构已经很成熟，成员的数目更突破三位数，主席在未来数月的暂时缺席不至于造成什么混乱。

拉布拉多甩着尾巴骑在黑豹身上，小头颅蹭蹭黑豹的下巴，满意地嗅了嗅黑豹皮毛上属于自己的气味，那样子可得瑟了。可接下来却冷不防地被黑豹有点用力地咬了一下黑色的小鼻子。它低低呜咽出声，委屈地挠了黑豹一爪子，动作轻得犹如搔痒。

拉布拉多系着猩红披风，多年来跟着主人上天下海拯救生命。它是力拔山河气盖世的，是忠诚可靠又机敏的。可从克拉克跟布鲁斯初会时起，它遇见了黑豹，它的这些优点就全都不翼而飞了，只剩下了让克拉克非常尴尬的蠢萌。它这见面就扑的本能，甚至直接导致两个超级英雄的悲惨掉马。

这几年来，也许是阅历和体型的差距，小拉布拉多在它的向导伴侣前越来越娇气，对着黑豹撒娇卖萌挥洒自如，偶尔连主人克拉克都觉得不忍卒睹，想把这丢脸的小家伙锁在精神海里。可是布鲁斯却觉得挺有趣，黑豹也配合着它闹。

多少人梦寐以求的就是能遇见自己的灵魂伴侣，在对方面前卸下所有的世故和坚强呢？

黑豹补偿似的细细舔弄拉布拉多脸上的绒毛，拉布拉多的爪子搭在豹子身上，喉咙里发出惬意的呼噜声。

就在它俩耍甜蜜的时候，克拉克推门进来了，背后还跟着布鲁斯。两个父亲都刻意放轻了动作，免得吵醒了孩子们。

两个小韦恩睡沉了，丝毫不觉爸爸和爹地在看着他们，纯真的小脸蛋儿无忧无虑。

克拉克和布鲁斯展露微笑。他们分别亲了亲双胞胎的脸颊，再检查过金蝙蝠崽的状况后，便要关门离去。布鲁斯拽住克拉克，示意他看往抱成一团亲来亲去的两只精神体，在他耳边悄声说了什么。

克拉克脸泛微红，一手按在肚子上，瞪了拉布拉多一眼，嘴角却带着笑意，在布鲁斯耳边回了一句话。

这对蠢父亲终于离开后，拉布拉多从黑豹怀里一骨碌爬下来，在房间里晃了一圈。它踩在枕头上，学着主人的样子亲了亲小宝宝，也飞起来舔了舔蝙蝠崽，然后屁颠屁颠地回到黑豹身边，朝它轻轻汪了一声。

一直注视着拉布拉多的黑豹没有作声，转过身，双足一蹬，毫无障碍地穿过了了窗户，飞跃落在主宅旁的草地上。拉布拉多紧随其后，两只精神体动物如轻烟蔓延般无声无息地来到了树林深处。

拉布拉多又朝黑豹嗷呜，声音里多了一丝之前没有的诱惑意味。它蹦到了一块干爽的大石块上，坐着后腿，吐着粉舌，露出一点跟主人一模一样的小虎牙，期待地瞧着黑豹，一双剔透蓝眼里仿佛要滴出水来。

黑豹低低咆哮了一声，也跳到了石块上，将它肉乎乎软绵绵的哨兵精神体按倒了下去，有些粗暴地从头到脚舔舐了一遍，有时还会咬上几口，彻底沾上自己的气息。

拉布拉多举着两只前掌，粉嫩粉嫩的小肉垫在月色下散发着珍珠般的光芒，引得黑豹心动不已，恨不得把这小家伙吞进肚子里。平日打闹时，黑豹的力气重了点拉布拉多都要眼泪汪汪，这时它却不抱怨也不喊疼了，配合地张开了后腿儿，让黑豹将它私处舔得水光泛滥。

焦急的黑豹失去了它的沉着冷静，把小巧的拉布拉多翻了个身，黑色的身躯犹如巨大的乌云般覆盖了白犬，从后刺进了它的体内——如果他俩是真正的动物，两者的体型差足以把拉布拉多活活贯穿撕裂。

但它是钢铁之躯的精神体，它们的主人是灵魂伴侣。

拉布拉多呜呜叫着，湿热又充满弹性的甬道被撑到极致，顺利地接纳了黑豹的巨物。那可恶的东西强硬地顶在了它的脆弱处，以超越人类极限的速度进出着，细密的软刺仿佛刷子般来回摩擦着内壁，让拉布拉多彻底软成了一滩任由黑豹摆布的春水。

拉布拉多感觉不到自己的存在了，覆盖在它背上的，填满它身体的都是熟悉的黑豹，仿佛它已经被完全占有。再没有孤单和失落，它们是注定的一对伴侣。

精神体是不能繁衍后代的，比起人类，交合对它们而言是更纯粹的深入交流和亲密融合，是它们加深和表达羁绊的方式。此外，他们也比人类更专情，一辈子只会有一个信任爱慕的对象。大多数时候，主人在亲热时精神体会回到识海沉睡。

至于黑豹和拉布拉多嘛，它俩的次数可是完全不比主人们少呢。

END

 

正义联盟的私设小彩蛋

向导·蝙蝠侠：我的精神体在家带孩子。

哨兵·超人：我上一秒还在家里带孩子。

向导·绿灯侠：戒指的作用除了具现化向导的精神领域外，还自动加添绿色。

哨兵·闪电侠：身体跑得比脑子想得快会衍生什么问题？我跑了半个地球精神体才刚出家门。

向导·火星猎人：跟纯哨兵的氪星人相反，火星人没有哨兵，我们都是天生的向导。

哨兵·神奇女侠：向哨才能在一起？别说蠢话，我和史蒂夫可都是哨兵，我不认为这有任何问题。

向导·海王：不，我的精神体不是一条鱼，我也不跟鱼聊天！

哨兵·绿箭：我训练了我的精神体很久，才让它改掉了我一挽弓它就跑出去追箭头的习惯。

向导·沙赞：好几次我一喊沙赞，就把我的精神体劈个正着。最近我发现它似乎有变成金黄色的趋势。

哨兵·钢骨：被母盒改造后的我失去了让精神体现形的能力，但它仍然在我的识海里陪着我，让我知道我仍然是一个人，而不是一台电脑。

 

蝙超家族的私设小彩蛋

关于小玛莎·韦恩

虽然小玛莎·韦恩尚在妈咪肚子里，但她日后的精神体会是一只比拉布拉多更可爱，又比黑豹更凶残的布偶猫。小玛莎·韦恩有着卡尔艾尔的武力值，蝙蝠侠的智商，双者相加的黑发蓝瞳美貌，是被两只女儿控和四只妹控宠大的哥谭女王aka小超女。  
也许还可以跟未来的某个（被媳妇儿，大舅们和岳父欺负得甘之如饴却连名字都没有的）小闪闪CP？  
克拉克：拉奥啊我家女儿为何这么这么这么苏？简直是苏破天了！  
布鲁斯：Bacause I'm Batman！  
克拉克：Excuse me？？我还是超人呢。  
布鲁斯：Exactly. And she is our daughter. You should not expect any less of her.  
克拉克：你闭嘴。我怀疑是因为我们改错了她的中间名……

传闻中，小玛莎·韦恩的全名是玛莎·苏·韦恩。  
不，不是玛丽·苏·韦恩，真的不是233333

 

关于黑暗骑士的披风

接过蝙蝠侠披风的是长子迪克，拥有两只弟弟罗宾的他如虎添双金翼，成为了哥谭罪犯的新噩梦。

迪克退役后，次子杰森担任了数年的蝙蝠侠，他比前两任更暴力，但也更奇葩——毕竟不是每天都能看见蝙蝠侠和罗宾们一言不合，先揍犯罪的反派再内讧再揍看热闹的反派的。

再往后，由于双胞胎兄弟俩斗殴多次胜负未决，只能双双继承披风。他俩的互补使这一代的蝙蝠侠没有向导的弱点，也没有哨兵的缺陷，是最完美也最可怕的披风斗士。你能想象两个一模一样又神出鬼没的蝙蝠侠给反派们造成了多大的精神创伤吗？

 

关于鸣谢

三兄妹的精神体形态设定全出自可爱的读者们贡献的创意~

 

真·没有其他彩蛋也没有番外了·全文完


End file.
